creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 January 2014
02:05 02:20 02:29 hej 02:30 hej 02:31 wikia ma chyba jakieś problemy nadal .o. 02:31 nom .o. 02:32 oby szybko zniknęły 03:11 hej 03:11 ... 03:11 :I 03:34 Siemka 03:39 Hej 03:44 <4ever A Brony> Właśnie oglądam ,,Poradnik Uśmiechu''... PSYCHODELIA. 03:45 ... a nawet po poradniku uśmiechu nie nauczyłam się jak skutecznie jabłko... ;-; 03:46 <4ever A Brony> ;-; 03:46 <4ever A Brony> ,,hitlerowskie.avi" to moja ulubiona Trollpasta ,podsumowuje te wszystkie nawiedzone płyty,killery i inne takie. :P 03:47 moją ulubioną trollpastą jest taka jedna prywatna pasta Sandy97, przyjaciel mi podesłał w notatniku~ XD 03:48 moron 03:48 Wątek:12573#7 03:48 Ghelp 03:49 <4ever A Brony> Jebane IPki... >:I 03:49 To nasz główny IPek 03:51 <4ever A Brony> Z jednej strony opcja UW(Użytkownik Wiki) jest fajna ale z drugiej jest bronią IPków ;( 03:53 siema 03:54 hej 03:55 <4ever A Brony> Do widzenia...państwu. 03:59 achhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 04:01 Ahoj :3 04:01 hej 04:01 Mam załamanie nerwowe 04:02 A co się stało? 04:02 Wątek:12573#14 04:02 Ten IPek 04:03 I na usta sunie się słynne "Jprdl" 04:03 xD 04:05 Btw. Co ma mu zrobić VSTF? 04:05 Będzie z nim walczył. Jeśli to nie zadziała - pójdzie od niego wezwanie do staffów :> 04:05 Napisałem że go pozwą xD (troll) 04:06 Chyba spokój 04:06 xd 04:06 Wątek:12573#21 04:06 Złamał się 04:06 xD 04:06 Chyba :o 04:06 Nie piszcie że to żart!!!!1! 04:07 Jestem bardzo ciekawa końca tej historii...aż sobie naleśniki przygotowałam :> 04:07 A ja aż z tego studiuję kodeks karny, lol XD 04:08 Które smakują trochę jak farsz do pierogów .__. 04:09 ... 04:09 "Art. 268. 04:09 § 1. Kto, nie będąc do tego uprawnionym, niszczy, uszkadza, usuwa lub zmienia 04:09 zapis istotnej informacji albo w inny sposób udaremnia lub znacznie utrudnia 04:09 osobie uprawnionej zapoznanie się z nią, 04:09 podlega grzywnie, karze ograniczenia wolności albo pozbawienia wolno- 04:09 ści do lat 2." 04:09 (y) 04:09 Mogę mu to wkleić? 04:10 I tamto? 04:10 Ecstasy 04:10 Moment 04:10 Chyba go pokonałem 04:10 K.O 04:10 * VediAti Bije brawo 04:10 Jestem mistrzem żartów 04:11 Perfect, nie K.O :3 04:11 krzychu, ty masz tekkena? 04:11 Miałem 04:11 Napisał coś!!!1!!! 04:11 ja mam dark ressurection na psp 04:11 Może da nam spokój... 04:11 "Art. 268a. 04:11 § 1. Kto, nie będąc do tego uprawnionym, niszczy, uszkadza, usuwa, zmienia lub utrudnia dostęp do danych informatycznych albo w istotnym stopniu zakłóca lub uniemożliwia automatyczne przetwarzanie, gromadzenie lub przekazywanie takich danych, 04:11 podlega karze pozbawienia wolności do lat 3." 04:11 So Close 04:11 To najbardziej pasuje jak na razie. 04:12 "A niech będzie, tyle sobie już edycji ponabijaliście więc mam już was w dupie" 04:12 .o. 04:12 X"D 04:12 Jest 04:12 To ja 04:12 Miałam właśnie wkleić 04:12 Uratowałem CW! 04:12 "sobie już edycji ponabijaliście" 04:12 to nie przez ciebie, krzych 04:12 Jestem mistrzem żartów! 04:12 "sobie już edycji ponabijaliście" 04:12 Ale gdybym mu nie napisał tamtego 04:13 Że go pozwą 04:13 To by robił dalej 04:13 Ale na wszelki wypadek i tak zachowam sobie te paragrafy i artykuły ^^ 04:13 Ja też, tworze nowy notatnik 04:14 Więc go zabiłem 04:14 Krzychu Succes 04:14 xD 04:15 http://pl.smiechpedia.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Amiechpedia_Wiki srlsly? krzych? 04:15 Aż mi się Laboratorium Dextera przypomniało ._. 04:15 Nie miałem pomysłu xD 04:15 Cube, to jeszcze nic! 04:15 Zaraz Ci coś pokażę:v 04:16 http://pl.niewiadomo-o-czym-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Niewiadomo_o_czym_Pedia_Wiki 04:16 lol 04:16 XD 04:17 Dobra, robię imprezę bo pokonaliśmy IPka 04:17 Ahoj :3 04:18 Klub, noc, nocny czar, pod pachami adidas; 04:18 podchodzę do baru wódę lać; Stop! 04:18 -Ku*wa mać. 04:18 Czy barmana poje*ało za lornetę jak za zero pięć-dych się poszło je*ać; 04:18 Bramka, Szatnia, Szpary słyszę: 04:18 - Typie, Goń się ! 04:18 Wolna Świnia, wóda w dłonie i podbijam 04:18 - Walniesz Drinka? 04:18 - A co Stawiasz? 04:18 - Postawiłem 04:18 - To jest Wóda! 04:18 hejo, jestem nowa i prubuję się wtajemniczyć w creepypastę, pomożecie mi? 04:19 http://motoringcrunch.com/news/bioware-mass-effect-4-release-date-christmas/1003576/ 04:19 yaassssss bby 04:19 hej 04:19 Tworzę serwa do shakesa :> 04:19 hej 04:19 Ale nikogo to nie obchodzi... ocenicie? 04:19 Wóda zryje banie, uderzymy w taniec, 04:19 potem do kabiny, takie życie świni; 04:19 Nie płacz chłopie, zwykła sprawa, że Ci świnia nie dała; 04:19 Mało, który chłop zalicza, po to są burdele. 04:19 Ale nikogo to nie obchodzi... - lepszy link :> 04:20 lol 04:20 Oceńcie 04:21 Stop! Teraz węgorz. 04:21 Patrzę świnie, król parkietu, ręka jak złamana, 04:21 Naku*wiam węgorza nana nana nana 04:21 -Dobra starczy 04:21 -słucham? 04:21 -Dawaj mała do kabiny 04:21 -Co nie słyszę ? 04:21 -Taa nie słyszę, idę walić driny 04:21 04:21 Ta strona kłamie, za mną jest szafa ._. 04:21 xD 04:22 za mną jest łóżko, ale nevermind :c 04:22 Oceńcie 1-10 04:22 za mną jest szafa 04:22 1 04:22 Nevermind 04:22 dobra, idę robić serwa 04:22 Mam rację, panie latający niedźwiedziu baletnico? :> 04:22 wat 04:23 yasssssssssss bby 04:23 w poniedziałek przyjdzie przesyłka 04:23 ;A; 04:23 Jaka? 04:23 Narko? 04:23 Nope 04:23 xD 04:23 Moje mangi, przypinki, ciastka, książka do nauki japońskiego i kubek z yatta.pl 04:23 ;A; 04:24 hej 04:24 {: 04:24 http://www.cda.pl/gry-online/2176a4/Torture-Game-3 fajna gra 04:25 Fajna!!!! 04:25 Roz*ebałem mu łeb xD 04:25 hej 04:26 Witam 04:26 No aż sobie zagram 04:26 Szaszłyka zrobiłem xD 04:27 Rozjeb**am system ;_; 04:28 I przy okazji rozwaliłam moje dzieło ;_; 04:28 Wyliczanka Freddy'ego Kruegera 04:28 Trzeba w końcu usunąć te komentarze... 04:28 ._. 04:28 Ta gra jest stworzona dla mnie :D 04:28 Pisałem co Cuba 04:30 Idę, może później będę 04:37 stworzyłem swój priv ser do shakesa :D :D :D 04:37 *serv 04:37 yay xD 04:44 heja 04:44 o czesc pan cube 04:44 hej 04:44 jak leci 04:44 tworzę swój priv serv do shakesa 04:44 :3 04:45 ah okey ^^ 04:47 04:48 fajna co? 04:49 04:50 Hej. 04:51 Hejjjjj 04:51 up 04:51 ... 04:51 ups* 04:51 "j" się wcisnęło I: 04:52 hej 04:54 joł 04:55 hej 04:57 tyle ludzi a taka cisza meh 04:58 lol bo czytamy creepypasty mehehehe 04:58 I: 05:03 co to jest fundacja SCP 05:04 SCP 05:04 tu masz wyjaśnione 05:07 Hejka co tam? 05:07 hej 05:11 co to jest euclid i keter 05:50 Panie cube ta strona usera to mój brat skopiował! 05:51 maki, nie kłam 05:51 Nie kłamie 05:52 Czekaj usunę te stronę usera 05:52 ja wtedy mówiłem prawdę (wyszedłem z komputera, ale zapomniałem go zablokować) 05:53 Jestem totalnym idiotą 05:53 dlaczego 05:53 Kogo zablokować ? mnie ? a wg. mój brat dostał w łęb 05:53 *łeb 05:53 Wątek:12573#27 Dlatego 05:53 IPek widział nasze lgo na czacie 05:54 IPek widzał log czatu 05:54 Widzał* 05:54 -_- 05:54 Widział* 05:55 Ahhhhhy moja wina 05:55 Moja bardzo wina 05:55 I nadal nie wiem jak Jabłko :( 05:56 Ej jesteście? 05:56 Taaa... 05:56 Sory zachowuje się jak świr 05:56 Przez tego ipka 05:56 nierozumiem historie ipka 05:56 Taaaa..... 05:57 Jesteś Panie cube 05:57 Ale naprawdę 05:57 Jak Trevor 05:57 Który ma ochotę coś zniszczyć 05:57 Albo kogoś pobić 05:57 Najbardziej Ipka 05:57 Tego naszego 05:57 Głównego 05:58 jestem 05:58 Aż mnie plecy bolą 05:58 dlaczego co zrobil ipek 05:58 Pana Cube się spytaj 05:59 SR4 Na weekend free 2014 01 17